


[Fanvid] Stay With Me

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Pining, Pining Shane Madej, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	[Fanvid] Stay With Me

Password: shyan  
Title: Stay With Me  
Pairing: Ryan/Shane  
Song: Stay With Me  
Artist: Sam Smith


End file.
